


El reves del mundo

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Mythology, Lucha Libre AAA, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сперва Джонни Мундо просто хотел трахнуть Принца Пуму. Потом оказалось, что одного раза ему будет недостаточно. Да и просто траха ему уже не хватит. О том, чем могут оказаться опасны отношения с юным дарованием, объявившийся на подпольных боях в компании сердобольной дуэньи с очень громкой и не очень хорошей репутацией, Мундо даже не догадывался…</p><p>Таймлайн: накануне матча-на-весь-выпуск между Джонни Мундо и Принцем Пумой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El reves del mundo

Принц Пума нравился Джонни. Сперва – визуально, а потом и на ощупь. Чуть позже – как рестлер и, в целом, как человек тоже ему импонировал. Одно в нем было плохо – Коннан.  
Этот отслуживший свой век старикашка мнил себя незаменимым и уникальным наставником, но с точки зрения Мундо – больше действовал на нервы противнику, чем чем-то помогал Пуме, да еще и портил того морально. Пума был бойцом, и честным бойцом, не ровня тому, кем был когда-то Коннан, тащивший его за собой на нелицеприятный и шаткий путь победы любой ценой. Коннан держал пацанишку за курицу, несущую золотые яйца, и не давал своего слова сказать. Все решения принимал за Пуму он, и была б его воля – все контракты подписывал бы за Пуму, но тот был совершеннолетним и подобную доверенность, более похожую на рабский контракт, ни один нотариус бы не заверил, так что приходилось мириться с этой номинальной свободой. Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы Пума спорил. Было ли дело в том, что он действительно так верил Коннану и относился к нему как к отцу и наставнику, или же просто не знал никогда лучшего отношения – было неясно. Джонни надеялся на последнее. И, ей Богу, он собирался стать первым камнем, который пошатнет опору под ногами Коннана. Он хотел, чтобы Пума был не просто его противником и сокомандником на ринге, но и другом, если не больше, в жизни.  
Да что там, «если не больше»! Смысла себе врать не было: после первого их совместного тренировочного матча Джонни дрочил в душевой в своем номере, прикидывая, как бы сладко было – вставить промеж этих немыслимо упругих округлых ягодиц… Пума же, наверняка, еще и девственник, уж точно – в этом плане: по поведению Коннана не было похоже, что тот еще и трахал своего сладкого мальчика. Эта мысль приходилась Джонни особо по душе и распаляла его еще пуще…  
Но прежде, чем лезть кому-то в штаны, надо хоть разговор завести… или завести этого «кого-то» в какое-нибудь эдакое местечко с громкой музыкой, темнотой, алкоголем и наполненное феромонами тусующихся там парочек. Тогда можно и не говорить. Но опять же это требовало отсутствия рядом этой «дуэньи», Коннана.  
Джонни выжидал, наблюдая, как настороженность Коннана относительно окружающих слегка притухает со временем и крепнет его уверенность в лояльности Пумы ему и только ему. Специально или случайно устроил он тот цирк с Эрнандесом, но совершенно точно – только укрепил свои позиции, встав на сторону Пумы, когда Эрнандес стал требовать боя за титул. Пума, вроде бы начавший артачиться и, порою, даже шедший против своего наставника, как тогда, когда лучезарной улыбкой и крепким рукопожатием утвердил участие самовызвавшегося Джонни в командном матче, вновь стал беспрекословно ему подчиняться…  
Сколько раз ни пробовал Джонни просто заговорить с ним – все было без толку: на приветствия Пума отвечал улыбкой и кивкой, на вопросы о том, как дела, - поднятым большим пальцем. Коннан, ходивший за Пумой, казалось, даже в уборную, смотрел на Джонни с легкой угрозой и, не имея других официально приемлемых тем для разговора, тому приходилось ретироваться. Они больше не тренировались вместе, как в начале: база была наработана, а новых матчей против друг друга им не давали. Если и случалось, то всегда – с кем-то еще. До того момента, как Джонни вытребовал матч длинною во все шоу…

Они валяли друг друга по тренировочному рингу уж второй час кряду. Джонни уже, правду сказать, устал как собака: он никогда еще не думал, что может, только может!, по сравнению с совсем юным Пумой, сам он – уже в возрасте. С другой стороны – это была охрененно длинная тренировка как ни плюнь! Пума, правда, совершенно не выглядел вымотанным или хоть чуточку уставшим. В его глазах блестел азарт. Эту бы энергию да в немножко другое, более приятное русло… Джонни ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, прекрасно понимая, что что у него, что у Пумы в штанах уже тесно было от этой возни, спасибо хоть этого не было очень уж заметно: оба тренировались в свободных шмотках, пусть на Пуме и была его маска. Коннан сидел у ринга и советовал сделать тот или иной прием: им надо было «сочинить» до фига этой «хореографии» и пинов – повторений даже благодарная публика не любит. В конце концов, устал уже он, поднялся и сказал:  
\- Хорошо! Хватит, - он посмотрел поверх очков. – Пошли, Пума.  
\- Погоди, - окликнул того Джонни. – Давай парочку удержаний проверим…  
\- Хватит на сегодня, - с нажимом повторил Коннан. – Завтра еще день будет.  
\- Слушай, ты же не обязан при нем нянькой сидеть, Коннан, - ухмыльнулся Джонни. – Вернется твоя принцесса к полночи домой. Я его подвезу.  
\- Мундо, ты – идиот, уж не знаю, за что Дарио тебя так полюбил. Пума, пошли!  
\- Может я и идиот, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Но я – лучший! И, кстати, о лучших. Ты бы, Коннан, позаботился бы, чтобы Эрнандес или еще кто из твоих дружков, не влез в матч. Я должен выиграть вчистую!  
\- Самовлюбленный придурок, - выплюнул Коннан, которому то ли наступили на больную мозоль, то ли точно попали пальцем в его планы. – Пума, пошли.  
Тот покачал головой и повернулся спиной к наставнику, направляясь к другой стороне ринга и размахивая руками, чтобы разогнать кровь пуще. Коннан недовольно посмотрел на него, но понимая, что волоком он никуда этого молодца не утащит, даже если захочет, махнул руко:  
\- Ладно. Долго тут не задерживайся! Слышишь, Пума?!  
Тот качнул головой. Коннан перехватил свою стальную трость и направился к выходу на стоянку. Джонни дождался, пока дверь за ним закроется, и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Уф, сразу аж дышать свободнее стало. Что скажешь? – он оглянулся на Пуму.  
Говорить тот ничего не собирался, но улыбался весьма довольно, вцепившись пальцами в маску и развязывая шнуровку сзади. Ну слава Богу, а то уж Джонни начал подозревать, что тот – не человек. Он сам раз пробовал провести хоть один матч с закрытым лицом… Вот же мучение!  
Пума аккуратно положил маску на край ринга, в который раз неосмотрительно продемонстрировав как отлично сказываются на его заднице приседания со штангой, и обернулся к нему, разводя руки в стороны, точно спрашивая «ну что мы там должны были попробовать?». Джонни же подумал, что его – точно посадят, вместе с Дарио, который, похоже, нанял на работу в лучшем случае шестнадцатилетнего пацана: без маски тот выглядел очень юно. Правильные контуры черных бровей, слегка острого небольшого носа и острых скул, смягченных по-детски припухлыми щеками складывались в непотребно привлекательное, но мальчишеское лицо. Джонни даже боялся подумать, насколько ситуацию спасали аккуратно подстриженные усы и бородка, шедшая по краю его подбородка и сливавшаяся с столь же короткими волосами. Может, ему было и того меньше? Только припухлые губы, которые выглядели так, будто были созданы для поцелуев, не вязались с этим невинным обликом… Да и в глубине темных карих глаз не было детской доверчивости.  
Джонни, видимо, протянул что-то невразумительное от удивления, потому что Пума вопросительно нахмурился.  
\- Тебе точно есть восемнадцать, детка? – с трудом попытался отшутиться Мундо.  
Пума закатил глаза, показывая, что его уже достали этим вопросом.  
\- Да я пошутил, - рассмеялся Джонни, придя в себя. – Ладно, давай …  
Они проваляли друг друга еще полчаса. Правда, разговор так и не клеился, несмотря на то, что в отсутствие Коннана Пума был куда более открыт и активен, да и уж что там – отзывчив на всякие провокационные движения, так что к тому момент, как они закончили и завалились в душ, скрыть что-то от друг друга было невозможно. Джонни решил, что он либо сегодня выяснит, светит ему хоть что-то, и когда, либо возьмет Пуму силой здесь и сейчас: возбуждение ударило в голову так сильно, что ему уже было глубоко наплевать на “корпоративные отношения после” и свою репутацию находчивого героя-любовника, перед которым еще не одна крепость не устояла, вопрос только во времени.  
Пума зашел в душевую первым. Джонни, задержавшийся, чтобы запереть дверь раздевалки: они вроде и были в зале уже одни, и за полчаса до закрытия вряд ли кого принесет, но так или иначе он не хотел, чтобы их “разговор” прервали, - зашел следом и выбрал душ ровно напротив. Он врубил воду, которая поначалу полилась едва теплая, но ему было без разницы – внутри все полыхало так, что посади его в сугроб – не затухнет, и будто бы невзначай, но крайне провокационно провел ладонью по груди, спускаясь ею к торсу. Пума, совершенно определенно проследивший это движение, отвернулся к стене.  
\- Слушай, Пума, я не понимаю… - взвился Джонни: он реально не понимал ни хрена: он видел, что определенно нравился Пуме, иначе на кой ляд было тому спорить с Коннаном из-за него, снова!, и задерживаться дольше, чем нужно, да и стояло у того так, что мама не горюй! уж точно не потому, что тот был гомофомобом. Так какого черта ломаться? Да, понятно, что девственница, но все же? Хоть, блин, слово бы сказал! - Только без обид, ок? Ты – немой?  
Пума отвел татуированную руку в сторону и сделал жест из серии “ну, как бы да, но как бы нет”.  
\- То есть, если я, - Джонни вышел из под своего душа, резко подошел к Пуме и навалился на него всем своим весом, вжимая грудью в кафель душа, - возьму, что хочу, ты и закричать не сможешь? – ухмыльнулся он.  
Пума издал какой-то звук, который Джонни классифицировал бы как рык, вот только он и не представлял, что это может исходить из человеческой глотки. Юноша дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, Джонни, уже изучивший движения того, знал, какой блок поставить. Только вот в этот раз он едва-едва удержал Пуму: силы в нем оказалось куда больше, чем он показывал прежде! Мундо начал сомневаться, что сможет что-то получить, если Пума не согласится.  
\- Эй, тихо-тихо, - зашептал Джонни тому на ухо. – Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, - он провел ладонью по намыленной груди юноши, задев пальцами уже затвердевший сосок, и слегка подал бедрами, упираясь своим стояком промеж вожделенных ягодиц. Пума глухо выдохнул. – Покажи, что ты – не хочешь, и я остановлюсь, - Джонни продолжил скользить рукой ниже. – Хотя это будет очень-очень сложно для меня… - он обнял пальцами напряженный член Пумы и мягко сжал.  
Джонни скорее почувствовал грудью, которой прижимался к спине Пумы, чем услышал, мягкое мощное урчание. Оно прошило его тело насквозь, и Мундо подумал, что у него точно галлюцинации. Не могут люди так… Вибрация повторилась. Пума откинул голову ему на плечо. Похоже, он не собирался его отталкивать и буквально плавился в его руках.  
Джонни поцеловал его за ухом, потом – в шею, мягко проведя по ней языком. Пума выгнул спину. Джонни провел языком на загривок, и тут-то Пума вывернулся, да так быстро и резко, что Мундо чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие, но юноша поддержал его. Его темные глаза, казалось, посветлели, но удостовериться в этом Джонни не успел: Пума подался вперед и поцеловал его. Похоже, что-то о сексе тот все-таки знал, хоть умело это и скрывал. Или по крайней мере о том, как работаться языком: целовался он офигенно, напористо и в то же время мягко, пробираясь языком в рот Джонни и старательно вылизывая его… Мундо обнял юношу за талию, но споро соскользнул ладонями на его задницу, жадно переминая упругую плоть. Он снова подал бедрами вперед, проскальзывая членом вдоль члена Пумы. Тот издал свое нечеловеческое, умопомрачительное урчание, которое передалось Джонни теперь через поцелуй. Мундо понял, что еще пара минут и он кончит просто от этих обжиманий. Он подозревал, что этот “звезда” может обжечь, но чтобы так…  
Джонни оторвался от таких сладких и развратных губ, коротко вдохнул и практически укусил Пуму в шею, ни черта не заботясь, что так неосторожно можно и след оставить, а им скоро выступать. Вместе с тем он развел ягодицы юноши настолько, что смог добраться до его дырки, которая при первой же попытке протолкнуть внутрь хоть кончик пальца сжалась. Пуме точно никто и никогда не вставлял… Джонни чуть не взвыл: он не выдержит всех этих танцев с подготовкой, да и времени у них не было. Из груди Пумы же в ответ на эту попытку вырвалось тихое недовольное рычание, родившееся видимо там же, где и все остальные странные звуки. Это было ненормально. Ненормально! Но разобраться с этим можно и потом…  
\- Да я понял, понял, - пьяно зашептал Джонни, слегка отстранившись. – Ты меня с ума сведешь!  
Мундо упал на колени перед Пумой, не отказав себе в удовольствии провести руками по всей длине его сильных красивых ног, и потерся небритой щекой о его стояк. Пума коротко охнул и вцепился одной рукой в плечо Джонни, а второй – в кран, чтобы не упасть, удачной случайностью закрутив тот почти до конца: струи душа стали совсем слабыми. Джонни посмотрел поверх этого молодого накачанного тела, покрытого каплями воды, в ошарашенное лицо Пумы, в эти действительно посветлевшие глаза, зрачки которых, кажется, даже сузились. Его губы алые и припухшие от их бешенных поцелуев губы были приоткрыты в каком-то неверящем предвкушении, а крылья носа раздувались от возбуждения. И Джонни понял, что все, пропал: ему будет мало сегодня, ему будет мало одного раза, да что там – сотни ему будет мало, он не насытится этим мальчишкой так просто, может даже – никогда не насытится! Но какая, к чертовой матери, разница?!  
Джонни пьяно и коварно улыбнулся, обнял ладонью горячий стояк Пумы и лизнул головку. Тот как-то жалобно мяукнул, что ли? Мундо этот звук определенно понравился. Ему стало интересно, что еще можно выжать из его наваждения вместо нормальных стонов и охов? Он обнял губами крайнюю плоть, с нажимом провел по ней языком, слизывая уже проступившую солоноватую смазку и стал брать глубже… Пума задрожал мелкой дрожью, пальцы его сжались на плече Джонни, сдавливая чуть ли до боли, но юноша каким-то чудом заставил себя их расслабить и принялся лихорадочно массировать подставленное плечо. Джонни не стеснялся: брал настолько глубоко, насколько мог, чтобы тут же выпустить, посасывал, менял углы, позволяя Пуме, который уже начал непроизвольно двигать бедрами, набирая темп, и, похоже, не давая себе отчета в происходящем, скользить своей плотью по его небу, чуть ли не в глотку. На счастье Джонни член у Пумы был таким же аккуратным, как и все его телосложение, и далеко не самым длинным или широким из тех, что случались на веку Мундо: вобрать его до конца Джонни может и не мог, но не задыхался. Одной рукой он то дрочил себе, то ласкал яйца Пумы, другой гладил того по торсу, а потом перешел на задницу, и наконец стал ласкать ямочки над ягодицами, легко поскребывая их. Пума набирал ритм быстро… По его телу прошла очередная вибрация, под аккомпанимент тихого довольного урчания, он резко вдохнул и, вцепившись вновь в плечо Джонни, кончил, заставив его взять так глубоко, как тот только мог. Мундо уперся руками в его торс, заставляя отстраниться: захлебнуться спермой в его планы не входило. Юноша нехотя отпустил его. Джонни уселся на пятки, пытаясь отдышаться и непроизвольно разводя ноги. Стояло у него так, что было больно. А еще – саднило плечо. Мундо скосил на него глаза… оно было покрыто царапинами и, похоже, местами где-то кровоточило. Черт…  
Пума опустился между его ног, будто бы кукла, которую отпустил кукловод. Он смотрел сыто. И теперь Джонни четко видел ярко желтые глаза с вытянутым зрачком… такие как у кошек! Это было охренительно пугающе и, в то же время, пьянило. Пума подался вперед и поцеловал его глубоко, а ладонью обнял его член, начал двигать рукою, лаская. Мундо застонал в голос. Нельзя было сказать, что у Пумы получалось охуенно, но просто сам факт того, кто и что сейчас делает сводил Джонни с ума. Долго бы он не протянул по-любому, сердце сбивалось с ритма раз за разом. Он обнял рукой руку Пумы на своем члене и начал направлять его, сжимая сильнее, двигаясь резче. Юноша придвинулся ближе и лизнул царапину на его плече. Язык у него был шершавый, от его прикосновений шло тепло и мурашки начинали маршировать по коже. Он тщательно вылизывал царапины, украдкой поглядывая в глаза Джонни.  
\- Иди сюда! – прохрипел Мундо, заваливаясь на спину на полу душевой и, схватив Пуму под шею, увлекая того за собой.  
Пума, как и положено нормальной кошке, даже падая и будучи после оргазма, приземлился на четыре лапы: он успел поставить руки по обе стороны от головы Джонни и оседлал его торс. Мундо положил ладонь ему на бедро и сильно сжал, направляя, заставляя немного приподняться и отклячить зад. Другой рукой он все еще сжимал свой член и теперь провел головкой промеж ягодиц Пумы. Тот дернулся вперед.  
\- Я не буду… - на одном дыхании выдал Джонни и повторил свой маневр, а потом резко двинул рукой вдоль своего ствола пару раз. Теперь трясло уже его: он кончал долго и бурно, заливая горячей спермой вожделенные ягодицы Пумы.  
Перед глазами плыло…  
Пума опустился на него, уткнулся носом в шею и потерся о нее носом. Он урчал теперь не переставая…  
\- Черт возьми, кто ты такой? – шепотом поинтересовался Джонни, крепко обнимая его за талию и прижимая к себе, резонируя с его этой проклятой вибрацией и понимая, что либо у Пумы – жар, либо он – не человек: он был таким горячим…  
Пума все так же молчал, но никуда не убегал, распластался по Джонни, как кошка на нагретом солнцем крыльце, и просто был тут. Джонни попытался представить, как ему теперь разговаривать со своим “коллегой” и к какому виду существ, блин, отнести.  
В голову, внезапно, полезли последние сводки новостей, в которых в очередной раз пытались протолкнуть отмену закона о признании вампиров гражданами США… а вкупе с этим и отмену постановления о признании ликантропии болезнью и необходимости ее лечения. Обычно из этих сводок мозг Джонни выносил только сладостный образ маленькой жгучей брюнетки с пятым размером груди, которая по совместительству была редкостной сукой, федеральным маршалом и консультантом по вопросам противоестественных существ… то есть вампиров, оборотней и прочего.  
Вдруг послышался стук в дверь: странно что та с петель не слетела, раз можно было расслышать и в душе. Все-таки, кто-то пришел им помешать…  
\- Джонни?! – заорали под дверью. – Это ты там? Опять баб по углам жмешь?!  
Это был Дерек, вечерний менеджер зала, немало знавший что о Джонни, что самого Джонни.  
\- Никаких баб, Дерек! – заорал Джонни.  
\- А хрен ли запираться?!  
\- Сильно дверью хлопнул! – соврал Мундо.  
\- Давай шевели задницей! Пять минут! Я ждать не буду! – пообещал Дерек и ушел.  
Пума попытался подняться, Джонни прижал его к себе, но эффекта это не возымело: сил в юноше оказалось намного больше, чем тот показывал прежде. От этого стало неуютно, Мундо почувствовал себя обманутым и отпустил. Пум поднялся, и протянул руку, помогая Джонни встать.  
За пять минут они, конечно, не собрались, но за десять – смогли.

Когда они вышли из зала Пума собрался улизнуть, и это бы у него вышло: никогда в жизни Джонни не видел таких такого шустрого старта с места.  
\- Стой! – поспешно крикнул он. – Я обещал тебя подвезти!  
Пума замер, потом обернулся и покачал головой: мол, ага, к себе домой ты меня подвезешь.  
\- Я серьезно, - Джонни потер шею. - Я не буду задавать вопросов. Обещаю! – и пошел к машине.  
Пума ухмыльнулся и пошел за ним, доставая из кармана телефон.  
\- Лжешь. Ты – слишком любопытный, - произнес электронный мужской голос из телефона, когда Джонни отпер свою тачку и махнул Пуме рукой, чтобы тот заскакивал. Видимо, было какое-то аудио приложение, преобразовавшее написанное в звук.  
\- Так говорить ты, все-таки, не можешь? – ухмыльнулся Джонни, заводя мотор.  
\- Ну вот, я же сказал, - с укоризной прозвучало из телефона, а Пума, меж тем, ухмылялся.  
\- Ну, ты все равно можешь не отвечать на мои вопросы, - пожал плечами Мундо.  
\- Могу.  
Повисла тишина, Джонни включил радио, установив низкий звук. Они ехали в молчании минут пять, а потом Джонни, все-таки, спросил:  
\- Ты – оборотень?  
\- Как ты угадал? – съехидничал телефон.  
\- Не нравится мне эта штука, - огрызнулся Мундо. - Почему сам мне этого не скажешь?  
\- Не могу. У меня деформированы голосовые связки, - Пума быстро писал в телефон. – Они – как у животного.  
\- Так ты – большой кот? Шипишь, рычишь и мурлычешь, без шуток? Все по-взрослому?  
\- Вам же всем сказали, кто мой покровитель.  
\- Ягуар?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я теперь спать спокойно не смогу?  
\- Сможешь, - голос был нейтральным, но Джонни, украдкой кинувший взгляд на Пуму видел, как тот грустен.  
Мундо замолчал. Что он мог сказать Пуме? Что пока не вытрахает всю его душу с него не слезет? Хреновое утешеньеце. То, что вот вдруг взял, и влюбился? Говорят, оборотни чувствую ложь. Но будет ли это ложью? Джонни и сам не знал. Пума меж тем достал из сумки маску и принялся расправлять ее на коленке, видимо, собираясь одеть.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Джонни. Он не хотел, чтобы тот одевал маску, хотя и понимал, что если Пума без нее предстанет перед Коннаном это будет вызов куда больше, чем все его неповиновение.  
Пума снова взял телефон:  
\- Джонни, забудь обо мне и моей заднице.  
\- Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сопротивлялся особо сильно, - ухмыльнулся Мундо.  
\- Не сопротивлялся. И не контролировал себя. А теперь – молись, если ты веришь в вашего Бога, чтобы в следующую Луну ты не покрылся шестью…  
\- Насколько я знаю, ликантропия – не беременность, через трах, тем более такой, не передается, - настороженно пошутил Джонни.  
\- Я поцарапал тебя, - покачал головой Пума. – И я же зализывал твою рану.  
\- Слушай, это не самая страшная перспектива. Вот если б ты мне сказал, что ты теперь – беременный…  
\- Придурок! – Пума еще и зарычал зло.  
\- Эй-эй, не ешь водителя! – Джонни с опаской посмотрел на сидение рядом. – Слушай, если я вдруг тоже стану мохнатым, то трахаться вообще можно без задней мысли, - попытался найти светлую сторону он.  
\- Останови машину, а то я на ходу выйду! – голос из телефона угрожал.  
\- Ну что я не так сказал-то?  
\- Заткнись, Джонни. Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я живу в другом мире! В нем все не так просто, как тебе кажется. Там нет свободы, которую ты так любишь.  
\- Слушай, если это Коннан…  
\- Оставь его в покое. И меня тоже. Хватит.  
Пума закинул телефон в сумку и принялся натягивать маску. Если верить навигатору, они уже почти приехали.  
Джонни притормозил не доезжая пары десятка метров и едва успел схватить юношу за руку: тот реально намеревался выскочить на ходу. Пума угрожающе зарычал, но Джонни не отпустил. Он смотрел прямо ему в глаза, настойчиво и жестко:  
\- Пума, хрен с ним, с сексом. Я хочу, блин, быть твоим другом. Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Юноша покачал головой, будто пытаясь сказать “Ты - не сможешь!”. Он высвободил руку и вышел из машины.  
Джонни потер переносицу. Конечно же, мать твою, Мундо, не мог ты выбрать себе ни нормального друга, ни нормального любовника. Его чувство самосохранения требовало, чтобы он оставил Пуму в покое, занимался своим рестлингом и лапал эти сладкие ягодицы только на ринге, не пытаясь даже поговорить с ним за рингом. Но врожденное упрямство не давало ему этого сделать. Впрочем, прежде, чем делать что-то вообще предстояло расширить свои знания по предмету, да к тому же убедиться, что он сам вскоре не присоединится к Пуме, иначе, как можно было догадаться, помощь может понадобиться уже ему…  
Джонни нажал на газ.

***

«Я – спать», - мысленно бросил Пума, влетев в двухкомнатную квартиру, которую предоставили им друзья Коннана.  
«От тебя пасет, как от портовой шлюхи», - отозвался в его голове Коннан.  
«Тебе-то какая разница».  
«Никакой, думаешь? Ты ничего умнее не придумал, как трахаться с Мундо?»  
«Мы не трахались…»  
«Нет, ты все-таки еще больший идиот, - Коннан возник на пороге его комнаты. – Тебе не плевать на этого человека!»  
«Отстань!» - Пума как раз бросил маску на стол.  
\- Он видел твое лицо! – возмутился Коннан. – Твою ж… Что еще он знает?!  
«Ничего! Ты чего взъелся так? Крови хочешь?» - Пума откинул голову, обнажая шею.  
\- Не твоей, - буркнул Коннан.  
«Тогда иди гуляй, я спать хочу!», - пожал плечами оборотень и завалился на кровать.  
\- Пума …  
«Это – не мое имя!»  
\- Балам…  
Юноша замотал головой, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
«Прекрати! Я тебе не животное какое-нибудь!».  
\- Ты маленький несносный мальчишка. И потому что ты не умеешь держать себя в руках, твой человек заплатит жизнью, - ухмыльнулся Коннан.  
«Не смей его трогать!»  
\- Надо очень, – мужчина хмыкнул. – Там без меня довольно желающих.  
«Она не посмеет…»  
\- А кто ей помешает?  
«Ей нельзя! Им не нужно внимание…»  
\- Ты плохо знаешь женщин.  
«Прекрати!»  
\- Спи, Шиу. Забудь об этом человеке, и тогда о нем забудет она. А я – пойду.  
«Останься… - вздохнул Пума. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу так … один».  
Коннан хотел сказать, что Шиу всегда один, потому что таких как он – нет более, а будут ли еще – одним богам известно, и потому тот – всегда один, но Отец будто бы схватил его за руку в его мыслях, оттащил от этой черты, и мужчина лишь сухо пробормотал:  
\- Сейчас – не могу. Я должен идти.  
«Ладно».  
Шиу не был похож на грозного воина-ягуара, которого из него растили, но на того самого побитого котенка, которого Коннан подобрал столько лет назад на улице. Вампир сжал рукоять своей трости так сильно, что, похоже, сталь погнулась, и аккуратно притворил за собой дверь…

***

Катрина стояла посреди парковки, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине Джонни Мундо, увозящей в ночь ее сладкого оборотня, которого этот смертный посмел тронуть. Она размышляла что лучше сделать с Джонни, как убить и воскресить после, в каком виде приготовить его сердце. Глубоко изнутри поднималась черная ревность… и когда она уже была готова вылить ее в какое-нибудь проклятье на голову безалаберного идиота, ее отрезвил холодный голос Миля:  
«Катрина!»  
«С пробуждением».  
«Оставь человека в покое. Он ничем нам не мешает».  
«Он тронул мое…», - она топнула ногой, подошла к черному «ягуару» на другом краю стоянки и завела мотор: она уже знала, что он хочет видеть ее сейчас.  
«Тебе правда так нужен Пума?»  
«Я слышу в твоем голосе ревность, Владыка Миктлана?» - она знала, что он не любил, когда она звала его так: это слишком больно било в плохо зажившую рану потерянной силы.  
«Да», - после некоторого молчания отозвался Миль.  
«Я была с тобой столько лет… и буду с тобой столько, сколько будут существовать миры».  
«Я знаю».  
«Балам нужен нам!» - продолжила Катрина.  
«Откуда ты знаешь, что он – балам? Что если нет?»  
«Тогда… мне будет, с чем поиграть!» - улыбнулась она, выезжая с парковки.  
«Хм…»  
«То есть игрушки мне не разрешены?» - с угрозой поинтересовалась она.  
«Ты же знаешь, что тебе – разрешено все», - глубоко в недрах Храма существо, известное миру как Миль Муэртес, но на деле бывшее чем-то средним между вампиром и ацтекским богом, задумчиво почесало лоб: его слишком часто озадачивала эта женщина. И еще больше его озадачивала их связь: правду говорят, никто не знает, кто ведет в связке вампира и некроманта. А уж если некромант еще и добровольный медиум. Иногда он знал ее - дольше вечности, иногда - не узнавал вовсе! Но ей он мог позволить даже все: если бы не Катрина…  
«Знаю».  
Миль практически почувствовал это «знаю» на своих губах, терпкое, непокорное и манящее.  
Черный «ягуар» проехал на красный, вызвав какофонию возмущения в исполнении прочих участников движения.

***

Коннан смотрел на Дарио тяжело, неодобрительно. Тот же, если и чувствовал напряжение, не собирался на него никак реагировать. Дарио Куэто был редким хитрым засранцем и до того, как стал хозяином Храма, но именно Храм дал ему это ощущение безопасности и наглость в общении с теми, кто сильнее. Коннан хотел бы выдрать ему зубами глотку, но приходилось признать: единственное, чем он мог воздействовать на этого человека здесь и сейчас, - слова.  
\- Что ты хочешь за своевременное прекращение контракта Принца Пумы? - снова повторил он свой вопрос.  
\- Коннан, Коннан… - ухмыльнулся Дарио, потягивая виски. - Я думал, ты знаешь, как работает бизнес…  
\- Я не спрашиваю о твоих мотивах, а ты не лезь в мои, - Коннан ударил тростью в пол. - Отвечай.  
Дарио перестал улыбаться, лицо его стало жестким, точно он обдумывал что-то.  
\- Деньги? - спросил Коннан. - Кровь?! Другого бойца?!! - он давил, но лицо Дарио становилось только темнее.  
Куэто покачал головой:  
\- Я не держу тебя. Но Принца Пуму я не отпущу.  
Коннан поднялся, нависая над столом, да в общем-то и над Дарио. Он был зол. Он перестал притворяться "живым". Пусть этому гаденышу станет страшно… Коннану было уже наплевать, какие силы охраняют эту дрянь - он вампир линии Отца Дня! Они не боятся солнца и огня, что уж говорить о каком-то колдовстве! Он плевал на договор…  
Но Дарио только покачал головой: он и не думал бояться, он потягивал свое ужасное виски из стакана… и внезапно на одной грани этого чертового хрусталя Коннан увидел того, чье присутствие он всегда ощущал в Храме. Он не мог различить лица, только глаза … черные и бездонные, как полуночное беззвездное небо, затягивающие будто бы черные дыры, будто объятия Матери Тьмы. Холодные глаза призрака. Коннан резко отвернулся, чувствуя, что еще немного, и не сможет этого сделать. Вампиры не могут видеть призраков, это всем известно. Как и призраки не могут брать силу вампиров. И тем не менее…  
Коннан окатил Дарио злым взглядом. За спиной "хозяина Храма" никого не было. Вампир сплюнул на пол и вышел прочь.


End file.
